gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Applause
Applause, en español Aplauso, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio A Katy or A Gaga. La versión original le pertenece a ''Lady GaGa. S''erá interpretada por Blaine, Sam, Ryder, Artie y Marley. Fuente Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto en el que será presentada esta canción. Letra I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying Is it right or is it wrong? If only fame had in, I’d be Baby, could I bare? Being away from you I found that they put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch I overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read One second I’m a Suddenly, the... is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Touch, touch Touch, touch now Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I loove (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud!) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch A-R-T-P-O-P Curiosidades *Será la primera canción de Lady GaGa interpretada por New Directions en la que ni Tina ni Mercedes tienen un solo. *Será la primera canción de Lady GaGa interpretada en la Quinta Temporada, marcando la interpretación de al menos una canción de GaGa en cada temporada *Marley canta esta cancion disfrazada de Katy Perry ,siendo una de Lady Gaga *Todos los chicos están disfrazados como Gaga en alguna parte del vídeo (excepto Marley) *Al igual que en la presentacion de Bad Romance los chicos se disfrasan de Lady Gaga para interpretar su cancion Videos 1378199_640219406024808_2091376671_n.jpg|Becky 1410801_640213339358748_1211835119_o.jpg|Artie en la presentacion Applause performance.jpg|Sam is Gaga Applause.jpg|Blaine is Gaga thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga